comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: Batman '66 (Batman s1 ep 33
Batman '66 in the Media FINE FINNY FIENDS: Learning that Alfred Pennyworth is arranging the meal at the Multimillionaires' Annual Award Dinner, the nefarious Penguin lures the stalwart butler to a fake fish shop selling cut-price caviar, abducts Alfred by suffocating him with knockout gas while held under an umbrella stand. Alfred struggles with all his might. Crying out for the police in between gasping for air. It's not long before he succumbs to the sedative. Then Penguin subjects him to brainwashing, in an attempt to discover the dinner's secret location and the identity of the bathing beauty chosen to accept the award money for this year's honoured charity. Alfred is then returned home before he can be missed, and without the slightest recollection of his ordeal. However, Batman and Robin become suspicious after noting the butler’s nervous tics, and on finding a fishhook in his morning coat. Deducing the Penguin’s involvement, Batman surmises that the fishy fowl’s hideout is located on a fishing pier owned by one Knott A. Fish (not a fish…). But when the Dynamic Duo investigate they are snared by fish hooks. As they struggle and protest, Penguin sprays them unconscious with his umbrella gas. They are dragged off and imprisoned inside a vacuum tank filled with balloons - which swiftly begins to suffocate them to death… BATMAN MAKES THE SCENE: Believing that Batman and Robin have been dealt with, the Penguin and his Finks head off to establish their alibis. However, with the aid of the emergency tank of Batoxygen in his utility belt, the Caped Crusader is able to stay conscious long enough to use his Batknife to sever the bonds securing himself and his trusty chum, enabling them to escape the confines of the deadly vacuum tank. Convinced that Alfred has been brainwashed by the Penguin, Batman deliberately passes on the secret information he is after; when the Penguin telephones Wayne Manor he gives the signal that makes Alfred relay the details, and, having learned that the location is aboard the S.S. Gotham Neptune and that the chosen beauty queen is Miss Natural Resources. That very night, Penguin and his henchmen pay Miss Natural Resources and her handler a visit at her hotel room. She is standing on a table in a bathing suit and fur coat. Suddenly, they charge into the room and spray the pair with Penguins potent knockout umbrella gas. Her handler is dragged into a side room. Sparrow grabs Miss Natural Resources and drags her towards a back room. She is only dazed and struggles in Sparrows' clutches. Her heels come off her pantyhosed feet as he pulls her to the back. She's dragged half way into the room. Sparrow clenches his gloved hand over her mouth and nose. Her stocking legs and feet kick in the doorway until she passes out. He removes her fur coat and hands it off to Penguin for his latest moll, Finella. Whom will be armed with umbrella knockout gas to spray the millionaires when she pops out of the cake. CAST: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Batman '66 Category:Robin Category:Penguin